Killjoys Never Die
by Ashlynn Sage
Summary: The Fabulous Killjoys have gone missing and are presumed dead. What will happen when young Crimson Revenge receives a message telling her otherwise. This is a story of adventure, a daring rescue, and the end to a powerful enemy.
1. Preface

Destruction and chaos, that was all that was left after the nuclear war in 2020. Our president at the time had made the foolish mistake of bombing the ever so volatile North Korea. Bombing them would be a mistake him and his future generations will have to live with for the rest of their lives. It's because of him that North Korea responded with nuclear weapons. It's because of him that our world has forever changed and left as a barren wasteland. It's because of him that Better Living Industries has taken over the world.

The nuclear bombing and attacks went on for about a year or so after we had stupidly attacked and the results were disastrous. There wasn't a single stretch of land left untouched by the unforgiving hand of war. Our great cities were in turmoil; people didn't know whether they'd live to see another day or not. Hope was a thing of the past, a foreign concept. Well that was until Better Living Industries came alone or BL/ind for short.

This new company seemed like a saviour and it gave people hope. BL/ind promised us a new world. They promised to help us survive and rebuild our country stronger than ever. We later learned that what they had promised was a lie and that they really had no interest in helping us. All they wanted to do was control the world, but I'll get to that later. For the time being they held true to their word and created a dome city.

Inside this dome would be the newly christened Battery City, a city where everything is manufactured and nothing is true. This city was supposed to be a utopia for our war-ridden people. It was built to withstand a nuclear bomb and was designed to keep dirt out and clean oxygen in. In order to protect their little city BL/ind introduced the SCARECROW unit, a type of police force made up of Draculoids and headed by a man named Korse. These exterminators are a ruthless "clean-up crew" for BL/ind. They live to serve those vile corporate jerks and get rid of anyone who doesn't follow their monochromatic ways.

Battery City, California is a dull city filled with dull people pumped full of emotion-eliminating "medications". More like drugs to brainwash people into following your plan to overtake the world. That was Better Living Industries real motive. They just wanted to overrun the world and they planned on doing that by drugging everyone with their monochromatic ways. All those living in or near Battery City are now BL/ind puppets and would do anything they said because "BL/ind makes the world and you better".

There are some who have avoided this tragic way of life and defy the evil corporation. They go by the name Killjoys, an organization of outlaws determined to find an end to BL/ind. Led by the four Fabulous Killjoys or the "Big 4" these people have discarded their given names, donned masks, and live a colourful, free life out in the zones. But the zones aren't all fun and games. Danger lies around every corner out there in the unknown. Draculoids hunt these freedom fighters and either exterminate them or turn them into BL/ind zombies. Labelled as murderers and traitors the Killjoys survive in the zones making plans that will one day take down the evil corporation for good.

Six years after Better Living Industries took over the infamous Fabulous Killjoys disappeared, leaving the hundreds to thousands of killjoys leaderless. Rumours of their deaths surfaced as Korse (the leader of the SCARECROW unit) announced the extermination of Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, and Jet Star.

Despair and anger rushed through the zones as the news of the deaths reached them. Hopelessness started to appear amongst the Killjoys as some gave up and turned themselves into BL/ind. Those who still had faith received a transmission from the infamous Dr. Death Defying (DJ for 109 FM a pirate radio station) stating that Killjoys never die and to never lose hope. New rumours arose that the Big 4 were still alive and just in hiding till things died down with Korse and his draculoids.


	2. Chapter 1

"Oi, Rev hurry up the fuck up in there! We've got a whole group of dracs heading our way right this instance," my brother Cyanide Happiness yelled out from the front room. Our little group was always on the move, never staying in one place for more than two days thanks to the draculoids. Hell, BL/ind ruined any chance we'd have at finding a permanent residence, but who really cares anyways. I mean us killjoys were free and not under their spell and that is all we care about.

Grabbing the handheld radio I called out, "I'm coming, I'm coming. I was just listening to the Dr. D's transmission. He said that killjoys never die and to never lose hope. They're still alive you know. The Fabulous Killjoys are still alive, I know they are." A few weeks prior we had heard the news that our infamous leaders had been exterminated. That prompted us to move further out in the zones, where it might be safer for outlaws to survive.

Man, I remember when there was peace and we didn't have to deal with all this bullshit. Times before those bastards at BL/ind took over were peaceful and emotion filled and now they're either dangerous and daring or boring and monochromatic. I just wish I could rewind time and go back to being a ten year old that had a loving family and didn't have to worry about dracs. That was over seven years ago or so and forever missed by fellow killjoys.

Before all of this my name used to be Willow Adams and my older brother was James Adams. We lived right outside of Los Angeles, California, which is now ground zero for BL/ind and called Battery City.

I can still remember those dreadful nights when we bombed Korea and when they bombed us right back. Times were hard, food was scare and shelter was nowhere to be seen. I can remember my mother and father finding places for my brother and I to hide while they would try to find supplies. A year later Better Living Industries appeared with promises of safety and peace. Our parents didn't believe their corporate bull crap from the beginning and took us into the zones.

On my twelfth birthday my brother's and mine lives changed forever. A patrolling group of draculoids discovered the partially destroyed house we had taken shelter in. Our parents pushed us out the back and sacrificed themselves to save us. Without parents we joined forces with the killjoys.

We donned new names, masks, learned how to use ray guns, and started fighting back. My brother chose the name Cyanide Happiness and favoured an old leather vest with a smiley face on it. In fact his mask was actually just a demented smiley face, pretty awesome looking if you asked me. I chose the name Crimson Revenge, or just Rev for short, and wore and old leather jacket with red handprints on hit. I chose to wear a red bandana around my face instead of a mask to hide my identity.

No longer would my brother and I hide in the shadows hoping for an end to this terror. No more hiding, nope, not anymore. I, Crimson Revenge, swear on my life that I will do everything in my power to put an end to the reign of Better Living Industries. I promise I will stay free, find the Fabulous Killjoys, and fight against BL/ind.

As I walked outside to join the rest of my crew I was shoved right back inside and pulled to the ground. "Hey what was the for!" I huffed as I picked myself off of the ground. With wide eyes Toxic Fluer, a petite French foreign-exchange student, pointed out the window towards what appeared to be a giant dust cloud heading our way. Great, dracs found us. This is exactly what we were trying to avoid by leaving as quickly as we could. Not quick enough apparently.

Ray guns cocked and ready. Beads of sweat appearing on our foreheads. Silence, dead silence surrounded us as we waited for what would come. The distant hum of motorbikes slowly grew louder and louder as the cloud of dust came closer. Draculoids on motorbikes poured out of the dust cloud and lined up in front of the house, "Killjoys, give up now while you still have a chance." Snickering Cy shouted, "Not by the hair on my chinny, chin, chin."

I don't believe the dracs understood the reference, hell I don't even think some of the member of our group got it but I did. Our mother used to read nursery rhymes like the Three Little Pigs to Cy and I when we were little. This response angered the dracs as they showed by firing their ray guns. We returned fire while taunting them.

Soon enough there was only two members of their group left and five of ours. We had lost two members of our group, Panic Disco and Rebel Liberty, to those awful bloodsuckers and I was going to make them pay (I mean my name is Crimson _Revenge_). I remember when the two first joined our group; they had travelled all the way from Zone 26 in search of more survivors. Anger started boiling deep inside me as I thought about our fallen comrades some more. "Killjoys never die motherfuckers!" I shouted as I charged the remaining dracs.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. Looks of shock and praise appeared on everyone's faces except my brothers. "What in the fuck was that! Do you want to get yourself killed? You were lucky you didn't get shot. I don't want you to ever do that again. Grow up! You're seventeen years old for christ's sakes; you've got to be more responsible," he lectured. Whatever, I stopped the dracs and avenged the deaths of Panic and Rebel. Cy continued his little rant as we loaded up into our old beat up jeep and off into the desert.


End file.
